earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Kerala War
The Kerala War The Kerala War initially begun as a war fought between Japan and Lantau over the town of Kerala, located in southern India. However, the war quickly escalated until most major nations had joined. The war began when Lantau broke a treaty signed over the Kerala conflict; Tensions between Lantau and Japan caused by the annexation of Kerala mid-civil war by Japan. The war has been the bloodiest in EMC history, with hundreds of casualties, seconded by The October War, and can accurately be called it's successor, with a small alliance fighting a massive coalition. Massive amounts of both combatants and civilians have died, and it put the war machines of most major nations to the test. The war is different from The October War, however, in that it is not ideologically driven. Communists and Capitalists have united on both sides to achieve their goals during this war. Seaterrica was brought into the war after its war with Japan merged with Lantau's on April 22nd which escalated the war into what it is now. Japan with the help of IU had launched surprise attack against Central_America with the justification of them being terrorists. Later that day, Comrade Soviet_Terra and 4noah18 formed the Central Powers. Prelude The prelude to the war saw Lantau and the nation of New India enter into dispute over gold where SultanNazarbayev stole stacks of gold as well as items worth around 2 stacks of gold, with Lantaunian forces invading the New Indian capital of Kerala. After realizing that New India stood no chance alone against the Republic, Sultan opted to join Japan, establishing the Japanese Raj. This was seen as an insult to the Lantaunians, who had previously held good ties with the Japanese, and went into dispute resolution talks, resulting in a peace deal: Lantau then, unhappy with their previous deal offers that were denied by Japan, took what gold they were willing to give and launched an attack upon the Japanese town of Ryukyu, resulting in a mutual declaration of war on 4/15/2018. Battles The war saw many battles, beginning with several Lantauanian attacks on Japanese cities. Begging with a new type of ferocity, the battles would continue to get more brutal up until the last major battle of the war, the Second Battle of Neodonia. Local Fighting The surprising initial strikes marked the start of a truly brutal war, one that lasted far longer than anyone expected, has far more impact on the world stage than anyone expected, and most notably is far more bloody than anyone thought war could be. The initial fighting saw towns leaving nations over the ferocity of the attacks, cities destroyed and looted, and massive amounts of civilians killed. Despite limited support by foreign nations, the fighting was still mostly localized to Asia between Japanese and Lantaunian territories. The fighting that occurred here devastated many cities, and would be a prelude to the insanity that would follow on the 21st of April. Sack of Ryukyu The Sack of Ryukyu was the first battle of the war, occurring before the Japanese military was prepared for engagements, believing war had been averted and the conflict settled with the peace deal. The battle saw Lantaunian troops rushing into the islands of Ryukyu, and sacking the territory, stealing everything and destroying some minor infrastructure. The battle was considered a Lantaunian success. Siege of Shoto The Siege of Shoto occurred shortly afterwards. A large army of Lantaunians, along with volunteers from several other nations, arrived in the mainland of Japan to besiege the small city of Shoto. The Japanese defenders were heavily outnumbered, and were forced into a house. The main defender, Vulpain, attempted to trap Lantaunian coalition forces in the house to pick them off. However, he ended up having to fight multiple Lantaunian soldiers within it. Eventually the Lantaunian forces left, with only EchoOcelot lagging behind, before being chased away. The battle also saw UC-mandated observers watch the fighting, that being Paper and GeneralRhombus, and General was injured during the fighting. TheNakedSnail_YT was also in the battle for a short time. Raids on Lantau - Battle of Eztli On the 4/16/2018, Japan launched attacks against Dhaka, Neodonia, Nea_Athina and Eztli in response to Lantau's actions, looting whatever possible from each town and burning Neodonia to the ground. This also resulted in the Battle of Eztli, involving several local Lantau fighters and an array of allied supporters. The war resulted in 2 Lantau-Alliance fighter deaths and 1 Japanese fighter deaths, leaving Eztli a distraught town that in defending itself had caused significant physical chaos. The town of Eztli later abandoned Lantau for the safety of Spain. Attacks on Mindanaoto Lantau attacked Mindanaoto on the 17th of April, achieving 1 Japanese casualty by surprise, the Japanese army quickly showed up to aid the local Japanese militia and forced the Lantaunians to retreat. However, they came back once again for a second wave of attacks, managing to burn down a lot of the Southern Phillipines jungle around Mindanaoto, even crossing over into Spanish land, creating Spanish-Lantau tensions over the safety of Spanish territory, as well as seeing the leaders of Germany and Island_Union making announcements condemning any such actions occurring in their territory. Siege of Nea_Athina The Siege of Nea_Athina occured on April 17th 2018, the Japanese army marched into the Lantaunian capital and saw the Lantau president, 4noah18 retreat into his presidential mansion. Lantaunian reinforcements showed up soon after, but suffered 2 casualties, with Japan and PrestigeGlobal eventually charging into the capitol building and declaring that they had captured the Lantaunian capital and demanding surrender. Japan suffered no deaths, causing Lantau a significant blow of defeat. Skirmish of Wakkanai The Battle of Wakkanai took place on April 18th 2018 the skirmish was fought between 4noah18 and Magenent vs BreezyBoo, SpookyScoobs, _Yuuto_, MineHero and MrMomus. This skirmish went off after 4noah18 had to go for a bit and left the town. Magenent was left alone so they decided to attack. Magenent was signifigantly outnumbered so he logged off at half a heart. They knew where he logged off however so when he logged back on he got suffocated, MrMomus got Magenent's items. The skirmish was a Japanese victory, leading Lantau to plead for peace talks with Japan. Second Battle of Wakkanai This battle was fought shortly after Magenent spawned in and died. After the depressing loss of the Skirmish of Wakkanai, Magenent decided that he wanted revenge. So hours after the Skirmish of Wakkanai on the 18th of April/ he and 4noah18 decided to attack Wakkanai again. Before the battle, 4noah18 was very concerned about the fact that he might have to surrender to Japan, but Magenent convinced 4noah18 that the battle would be a good idea. It started by Magenent and 4noah18 trying to lava the citizens of the town because they had itemuse enabled. Magenent successfully killed BreezyBoo by lava. With Tim's help Lantau was able to ender crystal MrMomus through claimed territory and the chestplate, leggings, boots and, sword that Magenent lost in the Skirmish of Wakkani were returned. Wakkanai suffered extensive fire, lava, tnt and obsidian damage from the Lantaunians, while mods were nowhere to be seen to aid the town. Battle of Neo_Pyongyang On the 19th April, 4 Japanese and PrestigeGlobal fighters turned up at Neo_Pyongyang, causing Lantau to come to defend the town with 4 of their own. The battle resulted in 2 Japanese-alliance deaths and 1 Lantaunian death. Japan withdrew after the town toggled PvP off and refused further fighting. Lantau still claims this as a victory for them. Battle of Mindanaoto Lantau attacked the town of Mindanaoto in the Phillipines on the 20th April 2018, once again pouncing on unarmed citizens in surprise attacks. With Lantaunians stealing items and attempting to inflict more deaths, Japanese reinforcements showed up and Magenent was slain in a 1v1 causing Lantau to retreat, in a clear defeat. Japanese Deaths: 1, Lantaunian Deaths: 1 Most importantly, the battle broke the Ultimatum Spain sent (to stop attacking the Philippines after the disaster of the first attack), leading to Spain and their ally Germany joining the war on the Japanese side. Battle of Neo_Pyongyang (Part 2 Electric Boogaloo) On the 21st of April, a coalition army primarily consisting of Japanese and Germans assembled to attack Neo Pyongyang. When attacked, the mayor of Neo Pyongyang, Steamboy101 proceeded to put on some music and complain that the attackers didn't bring the chips and soda. As the invasion, now party, progressed, a huge mess was made outside the town borders. Eventually the invaders were ordered to help clean up the party, but still leaving a large amount for Steamboy101 to clean up, to his annoyance. European Intervention and Escalation The war went from a local affair to a massive October War-esque conflict when the nations of Spain and Germany intervened, over the failure to abide by a relatively simple ultimatum (to not attack the Philippine islands). This did not necessarily correlate in Japanese military victories, as at this time Lantau began to use end crystals en masse to score massive enemy casualties, effectively a WMD. The intimidating coalition of nations did lead to Lantau lose significant ground, with a total of 5 towns leaving, a third of the population being lost, and two new nations being split off from it. By no means did this decide the outcome of the war, however, as Lantau fared far better than anyone expected them, even after losing so many people. Much of this is attributed to the use of foreign volunteers, particularly from xpfarm. Second Siege of Nea_Athina The first attack by the new allies of Japan was on 4/21/2018, wherein a massive German-Japanese army attacked the city unexpectedly. The siege was relatively short, due to the 4 Lantaunians online not defending their own capital. Resultingly the city was quickly captured and forces moved on to siege Neodonia. Sack of Neodonia The more notable battle was the sack of Neodonia, wherein a large amount of troops rushed to destroy and demand surrender. Once again, online Lantaunians refused to be foolish and defend their town against such enemy numbers, and accordingly suffered a major morale blow. German and Japanese troops seized the Senate and made a speech calling on Lantau to surrender, and many Iron Crosses were made outside the city. Damage was nowhere near as significant as Lantaunian attacks, however nonetheless occurred. A large word was constructed, saying "Surrender", and some soldiers exploded terrain. Sack of Neo Pyonyang The last of the three consecutive battles, that which occurred following the German declaration of war on the same day, was fought in North Korea. Troops landed from the Japanese Isle onto the Korean shore and began to attack the city. Major speeches were held, and the Japanese leader also visited the captured city. Massive damage was caused in the city, with massive crosses, word, and crude spires and buildings being made to force a surrender or battle. The roads were also significantly damaged, and overall the city experienced the worst of the attacks. The Japanese leader condemned the massive damage. The local defender Steamboy did not toggle, however this is understandable as fellow Lantaunians refused to aid him against such enemy numbers in what would've been suicide, and he was undergeared. A victory celebration was held afterwards in the city, with Germans sharing steak with Japanese. This ended the three major attacks by Germany and Japan at the war's entry. Germans also planted troops in the bushes after the main army left to kill stragglers. In this siege, IanNotEN killed Magenent, followed by the town's owner, steamboy. The battle as such was a massive Japan-German victory. Battle of Neodonia After the 3 victories, a massive battle was fought at Neodonia, wherein 3 Lantaunian soldiers and 1 xpfarm volunteer battled 3 Japanese Soldiers, 4 German Soldiers, and 1 Commonwealth Soldier (that entered near the end of the battle). Once again, Neodonia saw damage and griefs, however this battle saw major combat. Lantaunian forces would periodically exit the city to fight, only to run back to the safety of the nopvp area in Neodonia. That said, a highly effective End Crystal tactic was used during the fighting, with one instance of End Crystalling killied 2 germans and 2 japanese at once. The Lantaunian leader was also killed, along with several Lantaunian forces. German and Japanese forces suffered roughly twice as many casualties from the attack, however no side gained or lost armor (except possibly Japan) as Germany gained roughly 3 god armor sets and 3 new swords, whereas Lantau gained similar numbers. The battle is claimed as a success by both Lantau and Japan, however in reality is far more of a draw, with both sides gaining similar equipment and morale, despite overwhelming allied casualties against a considerably smaller threat. London Blitz In response to the UK joining the war on the Japanese side, Lantau launched an attack with their now 2 man army (with a huge amount of towns leaving said nation). The attack saw German, Japanese, and British (using German supplies) troops fighting the Lantaunian attack. Terra also supported the British due to a accidental death. However this would later be forgiven and out of it came the Central Powers. Casualties on both sides in the battle are Allied casuialties: ~4 Lantau casualties: 1. Video Footage of the Battle: ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0go0HAmiUAs Svitjod independence from lantau Because of the war going bad for Lantau, Svitjod saw it as an opportunity to declare their independence from Lantau. Svitjod had the goal before to become independent because they felt that they were ruled by a foreign nation. but the war sped the process up, and so the nation of Scandinavia was born! Despite svitjod being the 2nd largest town in lantau (which made lantau drop to /n list 2) and the fact that Svitjod have outposts right south of neodonia, there have never been any war or even tensions between the two towns. World Intervention Despite Lantau gaining a fairly large amount of casualties, and the banning of Carlito slowing down the German front, Lantau overall suffered far more only because many more nations declared war on them on 4/22/2018. After initial European interventionism, 4 more nations declared on the day of 4/22/2018, the most significant being the Russian Empire; but an even more important nation joined with the Seaterrica's Red Army under the control of Soviet_Terra (MLGTerra) siding with the Central Powers against Japan, who had attacked Seaterrica. This lead to the Central Powers coalition winning many decisive victories. Most importantly, it is not the end of international intervention, with several nations still considering joining the war against Lantau. However on April 24th MrMomus of Japan was banned as an Alt of SlyPrince, the Japanese player banned for duped gold, however despite finding that a banned player was in Japan and pushing for war, no nation withdrew from the fighting. Lantau March of London On the night of April 23, two Lantaunian soldiers traveled to London. The Lantaunian forces remained there for an unspecified amount of time. After consistently being refused a fight by British troops, they claimed a victory in London. Magenent's Visit to Cairn Valley '' On the night of the Lantau March of London, Magenent, the Chancellor of the City of Neodonia, paid a visit to the recently founded Settlement of Cairn Valley in Scotland. Despite being home to only one resident, that resident being its mayor, Foxxiee, and in the possession of a mere twenty gold ingots, Magenent appeared in full diamond armour and equipped with a diamond sword and privately tried to bribe and intimidate the aforementioned mayor into leaving the United Kingdom and joining the Lantau Empire. Foxxiee refused, and the other residents of the UK who were told about the strange incident are still puzzled as to why the relatively insignificant town of Cairn Valley would be of any value to the Lantau Empire. Since then, Magenent made another visit to Cairn Valley on the evening of May 13, terrorizing Foxxiee by burning her with lava, despite Cairn Valley no longer belonging to the United Kingdom. Against Foxxiee's wishes, Magenent had threatened to declared war with Cairn Valley "out of boredom". ''Seaterrican Involvement On the 22nd of April ( 23rd for Seaterrica ) Japan launched a surprise attack at Central_America with the justification of claiming they were terrorists, which is now called The First Siege of Seaterrica, they were, after a long battle, decisively defeated. They attempted this the next night but were quickly and decisively defeated again. This ended up leading to Seaterrican hatred of Japan. Later after the Blitz of London, relations were quickly mended between Soviet_Terra and Lantau which ended up having The Central Powers formed. Seaterrica's well trained armies helped the alliance to blitz through many nations very quickly with Australia capitulating just 1 day after invasion. The involvement of Seaterrica has caused the balance of power to majorly shift from the position Lantau was previously in and it can be said that Seaterrica alliance gave Lantau a strong second wind. Battle of Wales The battle of wales occurred on April 25th 2018 when Lantau attacked wales. Early in the battle Lantaunian and seaterrican forces defeated the Austrian forces who came to defend the town. After Lantau defeated the Austrians they proceeded to massacre livestock and civilians resulting in a Lantaunian victory as British reinforcements failed to ever even show up. Battle of Padova The battle started with Lantaunians arriving on the 26th of April. Forces heavily outnumbered and outgeared local defenders KoalaBox and LiveLemur, however under command of Paper the defenders used lava buckets and dirt to push back the attack. This led to a minor Lantaunian loss. “Capture” of Flinders After Flinders had rebelled against Seaterrica, Lantau declared war on them. Noah, plus 2 citizens of Seaterrica, came to Flinders and demanded ScaryDragon to correct the wrongdoings they felt he committed. After a good while of waiting around, ScaryDragon refused to fight, and forces departed back to their sovereign lands. Second Battle of Neodonia On 4/28/2018 another massive battle occurred against Neodonia, with again both sides declaring victory. The battle saw the continuation of the Lantaunian tactic of end-crystalling, however was less effective this time as they suffered more casualties. The Axis had around 10 casualties with some armor (at least 4 god sets). The Central Powers had 2 casualties (both god sets), marking another decisive Lantau victory. Stagnation Eventually, from late April to mid May, the war was incredibly stagnant. While small attacks occurred occasionally, the major fighting ended with the Second Battle of Neodonia and Seaterrica became ever more important to the Central Powers. Peace Treaty of Tokyo Signature The Treaty of Tokyo was written and signed on 5/12/2018 as a result of NSaurio opening up a peace talk. The terms were reasonable for both sides, and agreed on the very same day after intense negotiations. They came when Magenent became the new president after noah's term ended, demonstrating a new administration in Lantau. The nations met in Tokyo, signed the treaty, and held celebration afterwards. Terms The terms of the treaty were relatively simple. * All nations will sign a Non Aggression Pact for 2 months * The German Chancellor's historic Japanese Shield will be returned * The Axis will not intervene in other Lantaunian conflicts While this did not end all Lantaunian fighting, it ended the Kerala war decisively. Impact Immediate Aftermath The Kerala War was the most destructive and bloody war in the history of the world. The fighting far surpassed that of The October War, and battles were nearly as massive as the Battle of Saint Petersburg (especially at Neodonia where in the first battle around 10 people were fighting in the second battle around 20 people were fighting). Enormous amounts of land was destroyed, and countless nations suffered from the fighting. The war saw hundreds killed and huge amounts of resources lost by all participating states, and created a disillusionment for warfare in many nations, such as Germany and Lantau. The war also lacked a clear victor, unlike The October War, with the Axis and Central powers effectively agreeing to a draw. Politically it was a major success for the Japanese, as it saw them soar to even the top n list spot, and become a massive world power. The Lantaunians were heavily fractured, with many towns and even nations popping out. However this war alone caused an insane amount of god armour fall into the hands of Magenent and 4noah18 with over 60 sets in total (Over 4kG in value), while also skyrocketing the quality over quantity attitude that the Central Powers held close to them, having stood strong against the strongest nations seen on EarthMC. This took Lantau and Seaterrica from regional powers that could be pushed around to the global stand after showing their worth. The Germans lost minor amounts of population, and were slowed from rapid expansion seen in the Third Empire's reestablishment, but otherwise not severely damaged. Seaterrica which came into its fore during the war continued its rise upward, and more so than any other nation profited from the war. Most other nations saw minor losses in population and growth as a result of the fighting. Long-term Consequences The Axis powers came out it very good shape from the war, and quickly rebuilt. Japan resumed its growth and restarted its trend upwards to the top of the n list, then prompty turned and started the Sino-Japanese War. Lantau split, however it did rejoin back and recovered somewhat, though it could be said that in the end, the respect and experience they gained was far more valuable than anything they lost. Seaterrica continued fighting, commonly assisted by 4noah18 and Magenent much to its benefit.Category:Wars Category:Battles